fantasy_forest_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Updates
This page will be edited whenever new content is added to Fantasy Forest Story. 'Updates in 2015' |-| July= July 2 Freezel Baby.png|Freezel The following is now available: *Freezel July 7 Catypuss Baby.png|Catypuss Fladingo Baby.png|Fladingo Wyburn Baby.png|Wyburn Lava Lagoon.png|Lava Lagoon The following is now available: *Catypuss *Fladingo *Wyburn *Lava Lagoon |-| June= June 2 Punk Skunk Baby.png|Punk Skunk Mystic Mire.png|Mystic Mire The following is now available: *Punk Skunk *Mystic Mire June 5 Lullabison Baby.png|Lullabison Harmonic Hollow.png|Harmonic Hollow The following is now available: *Lullabison *Harmonic Hollow June 9 Tubacan Baby.png|Tubacan Craguar Baby.png|Craguar The following is now available: *Tubacan *Craguar June 12 Melodeer Baby.png|Melodeer Sapybara Baby.png|Sapybara The following is now available: *Melodeer *Sapybara June 16 Chocolate Lab Baby.png|Chocolate Lab Neapolitiger Baby.png|Neapolitiger Strawbeary Baby.png|Strawbeary Vanillamb Baby.png|Vanillamb Sprinkled Sapling.png|Sprinkled Sapling Sprinkle Spruce.png|Sprinkle Spruce Sundae Shrub.png|Sundae Shrub Waffle Conifer.png|Waffle Conifer Tasty Tundra.png|Tasty Tundra The following is now available: *Chocolate Lab *Neapolitiger *Strawbeary *Vanillamb *Sprinkled Sapling *Sprinkle Spruce *Sundae Shrub *Waffle Conifer *Tasty Tundra June 19 Turtle Dove Baby.png|Turtle Dove The following is now available: *Turtle Dove June 23 Hot Dog Baby.png|Hot Dog The following is now available: *Hot Dog June 26 Chilly Goat Baby.png|Chilly Goat The following is now available: *Chilly Goat June 30 Patriotter Baby.png|Patriotter Dripmunk Baby.png|Dripmunk The following is now available: *Patriotter *Dripmunk |-| May= May 1 Charger Baby.png|Charger The following is now available: *Charger May 5 Dandelion Baby.png|Dandelion Snapdragon Baby.png|Snapdragon Tulip Tapir Baby.png|Tulip Tapir Peony Pony Baby.png|Peony Pony Flower Field.png|Flower Field Sunflower Parasol.png|Sunflower Parasol Venus Flytrap.png|Venus Flytrap Fruitful Flower.png|Fruitful Flower Fantastic Flower.png|Fantastic Flower The following is now available: *Dandelion *Snapdragon *Tulip Tapir *Peony Pony *Flower Field *Sunflower Parasol *Venus Flytrap *Fruitful Flower *Fantastic Flower May 8 Ground Hound Baby.png|Ground Hound Mamaroo Baby.png|Mamaroo The following is now available: *Ground Hound *Mamaroo May 12 Jade Kirin Baby.png|Jade Kirin The following is now available: *Jade Kirin May 15 Beever Baby.png|Beever Watering Hole.png|Watering Hole The following is now available: *Beever *Watering Hole May 19 Pigmy Baby.png|Pigmy Pluma Baby.png|Pluma The following is now available: *Pigmy *Pluma May 22 Ladypug Baby.png|Ladypug The following is now available: *Ladypug May 26 Shockatoo Baby.png|Shockatoo The following is now available: *Shockatoo May 29 Dread Panda Baby.png|Dread Panda The following is now available: *Dread Panda |-| April= April 3 Chocolate Rabbit Baby.png|Chocolate Rabbit Easter Estuary.png|Easter Estuary The following is now available: *Chocolate Rabbit *Easter Estuary April 7 Chilldebeest Baby.png|Chilldebeest The following is now available: *Chilldebeest April 10 Tesllama Baby.png|Tesllama The following is now available: *Tesllama April 14 Cactus Kitsune Baby.png|Cactus Kitsune The following is now available: *Cactus Kitsune April 17 Toronado Baby.png|Toronado The following is now available: *Toronado April 21 Plutopus Baby.png|Plutopus Space Place.png|Space Place The following is now available: *Plutopus *Space Place April 24 Lemurcury Baby.png|Lemurcury Flyerfox Baby.png|Flyerfox The following is now available: *Lemurcury *Flyerfox April 28 Caturn Baby.png|Caturn Growvine Baby.png|Growvine The following is now available: *Caturn *Growvine |-| March= March 3 Bulldog Baby.png|Bulldog The following is now available: *Bulldog March 6 Obsidian Cyclops Baby.png|Obsidian Cyclops The following is now available: *Obsidian Cyclops March 10 Hamrock Baby.png|Hamrock Harpy Baby.png|Harpy Leopardchaun Baby.png|Leopardchaun Lucky Rabbit Baby.png|Lucky Rabbit Pot of Gold.png|Pot of Gold Deluxe Pot of Gold.png|Deluxe Pot of Gold Rainbow Pond.png|Rainbow Pond Clover of Clovers.png|Clover of Clovers Eire Shire.png|Eire Shire The following is now available: *Hamrock *Harpy *Leopardchaun *Lucky Rabbit *Pot of Gold *Deluxe Pot of Gold *Rainbow Pond *Clover of Clovers *Eire Shire March 13 Great Danebow Baby.png|Great Danebow Land Shark Baby.png|Land Shark The following is now available: *Great Danebow *Land Shark March 20 Money Badger Baby.png|Money Badger The following is now available: *Money Badger March 24 Slippopotamus Baby.png|Slippopotamus The following is now available: *Slippopotamus March 27 Monsoon Marmot Baby.png|Monsoon Marmot The following is now available: *Monsoon Marmot March 31 Aperil Fool Baby.png|Aperil Fool The following is now available: *Aperil Fool |-| February= February 3 Palmeranian Baby.png|Palmeranian The following is now available: *Palmeranian February 4 Treent of Life Baby.png|Treent of Life Hareon Baby.png|Hareon Living Wood.png|Living Wood The following is now available: *Treent of Life *Hareon *Living Wood February 6 Smitten Kitten Baby.png|Smitten Kitten Lover's Lane.png|Lover's Lane The following is now available: *Smitten Kitten *Lover's Lane February 10 Love Dove Baby.png|Love Dove Rumblebee Baby.png|Rumblebee The following is now available: *Love Dove *Rumblebee February 13 Matripony Baby.png|Matripony The following is now available: *Matripony February 17 Mardi Claw Baby.png|Mardi Claw The following is now available: *Mardi Claw February 20 Lunar Goat Baby.png|Lunar Goat Stormy Shore.png|Stormy Shore The following is now available: *Lunar Goat *Stormy Shore February 24 Puffalo Baby.png|Puffalo The following is now available: *Puffalo February 27 Pygmy Giraffe Baby.png|Pygmy Giraffe The following is now available: *Pygmy Giraffe |-| January= January 2 Ampeater Baby.png|Ampeater The following is now available: *Ampeater January 6 Blizard Baby.png|Blizard The following is now available: *Blizard January 9 Chimpala Baby.png|Chimpala The following is now available: *Chimpala January 13 Winter Wolverine Baby.png|Winter Wolverine The following is now available: *Winter Wolverine January 16 Sapphire Cthulhu Baby.png|Sapphire Cthulhu The following is now available: *Sapphire Cthulhu January 20 Paradise Parrot Baby.png|Paradise Parrot The following is now available: *Paradise Parrot January 23 Snowpossum Baby.png|Snowpossum The following is now available: *Snowpossum January 27 Cherub Cub Baby.png|Cherub Cub Heartvark Baby.png|Heartvark Romanticore Baby.png|Romanticore Valentiger Baby.png|Valentiger Flower Cart.png|Flower Cart Deluxe Flower Cart.png|Deluxe Flower Cart Floral Gazebo.png|Floral Gazebo Heart Meadow.png|Heart Meadow Palatial Garden.png|Palatial Garden The following is now available: *Cherub Cub *Heartvark *Romanticore *Valentiger *Flower Cart *Deluxe Flower Cart *Floral Gazebo *Heart Meadow *Palatial Garden January 30 Psyena Baby.png|Psyena The following is now available: *Psyena 'Updates in 2014' |-| December= December 2 Treebra Baby.png|Treebra The following is now available: *Treebra December 5 Reindeer Baby.png|Reindeer Toy Poodle Baby.png|Toy Poodle Santa Claws Baby.png|Santa Claws Holiday Hamlet.png|Holiday Hamlet The following is now available: *Reindeer *Toy Poodle *Santa Claws *Holiday Hamlet December 12 Seamur Baby.png|Seamur Yule Mule Baby.png|Yule Mule The following is now available: *Seamur *Yule Mule December 16 Merry Meercat Baby.png|Merry Meercat Holly Collie Baby.png|Holly Collie Mistletoed Sloth Baby.png|Mistletoed Sloth Krampus Baby.png|Krampus Menoram Baby.png|Menoram Wooden Sleigh.png|Wooden Sleigh Deluxe Sleigh.png|Deluxe Sleigh Candy Cane.png|Candy Cane Christmas Tree.png|Christmas Tree Arctic Abode.png|Arctic Abode The following is now available: *Merry Meercat *Holly Collie *Mistletoed Sloth *Krampus *Menoram *Wooden Sleigh *Deluxe Sleigh *Candy Cane *Christmas Tree *Arctic Abode December 19 Present Pheasant Baby.png|Present Pheasant The following is now available: *Present Pheasant December 23 Noelephant Baby.png|Noelephant The following is now available: *Noelephant December 26 Golden Retriever Baby.png|Golden Retriever The following is now available: *Golden Retriever December 30 Confetti Yeti Baby.png|Confetti Yeti The following is now available: *Confetti Yeti |-| November= November 4 Ruby Razorback Baby.png|Ruby Razorback The following is now available: *Ruby Razorback November 7 Porkupine Baby.png|Porkupine Treasure Toucan Baby.png|Treasure Toucan Treasure Trove.png|Treasure Trove The following is now available: *Porkupine *Treasure Toucan *Treasure Trove November 11 Fallaby Baby.png|Fallaby Thanksgibbon Baby.png|Thanksgibbon The following is now available: *Fallaby *Thanksgibbon November 14 Pumpkin Panda Baby.png|Pumpkin Panda The following is now available: *Pumpkin Panda November 18 Harvest Hedgehog Baby.png|Harvest Hedgehog The following is now available: *Harvest Hedgehog November 21 Unicornucopia Baby.png|Unicornucopia The following is now available: *Unicornucopia November 25 Cold Turkey Baby.png|Cold Turkey The following is now available: *Cold Turkey November 28 Citrine Peregrin Baby.png|Citrine Peregrin The following is now available: *Citrine Peregrin |-| October= October 3 Elephantom Baby.png|Elephantom Koala Cadabra Baby.png|Koala Cadabra The following is now available: *Elephantom *Koala Cadabra October 7 Owl Bear Baby.png|Owl Bear Sea Lion Baby.png|Sea Lion The following is now available: *Owl Bear *Sea Lion October 10 Zapra Baby.PNG|Zapra The following is now available: *Zapra October 14 Werewolf Baby.png|Werewolf Vampire Cat Baby.png|Vampire Cat Skeletal Dragon Baby.png|Skeletal Dragon Yak-O-Lantern Baby.png|Yak-O-Lantern Haunted Hollow.png|Haunted Hollow Cauldron.png|Cauldron Great Cauldron.png|Great Cauldron Pumpkin Patch.png|Pumpkin Patch Tree of Doom.png|Tree of Doom The following is now available: *Werewolf *Vampire Cat *Skeletal Dragon *Yak-O-Lantern *Haunted Hollow *Cauldron *Great Cauldron *Pumpkin Patch *Tree of Doom October 17 Frankenswine Baby.png|Frankenswine The following is now available: *Frankenswine October 23 Arboar Baby.png|Arboar The following is now available: *Arboar October 24 Scarecrow Baby.png|Scarecrow The following is now available: *Scarecrow October 28 Sea Horse Baby.png|Sea Horse The following is now available: *Sea Horse October 30 Thorilla Baby.png|Thorilla The following is now available: *Thorilla October 31 Bansheep Baby.png|Bansheep Steamtrunk Baby.png|Steamtrunk The following is now available: *Bansheep *Steamtrunk |-| September= September 5 Aqua Azalea Bush.png|Aqua Azalea Bush Aqua Azaleas.png|Aqua Azaleas Eagle Beagle Baby.png|Eagle Beagle Fire Fir.png|Fire Fir Fire Flower Bush.png|Fire Flower Bush Fire Flowers.png|Fire Flowers Thunderhawk Baby.png|Thunderhawk Water Willow.png|Water Willows The following is now available: *Aqua Azalea Bush *Aqua Azaleas *Eagle Beagle *Fire Fir *Fire Flower Bush *Fire Flowers *Thunderhawk *Water Willow September 9 Storm Sphinx Baby.png|Storm Sphinx The following is now available: *Storm Sphinx September 12 Lightning Lily Bush.png|Lightning Lily Bush Lightning Lillies.png|Lightning Lillies Lightning Linden.png|Lightning Linden Shock Fox Baby.png|Shock Fox Thunder Mammoth Baby.png|Thunder Mammoth The following is now available: *Lightning Lily Bush *Lightning Lillies *Lightning Linden *Shock Fox *Thunder Mammoth September 16 Gold Lion Baby.png|Gold Lion Nightmare Baby.png|Nightmare Terradactyl Baby.png|Terradactyl The Arena.png|The Arena The following is now available: *Gold Lion *Nightmare *Terradactyl *The Arena September 19 Conducktor Baby.png|Conducktor Falconch Baby.png|Falconch The following is now available: *Conducktor *Falconch September 23 Hedgehog Baby.png|Hedgehog The following is now available: *Hedgehog September 26 Terrorier Baby.png|Terrorier The following is now available: *Terrorier September 30 Hippogryph Baby.png|Hippogryph The following is now available: *Hippogryph |-| August= August 1 Emerald_Dragon_Baby.png|Emerald Dragon Jackalope_Baby.png|Jackalope The following is now available: *Emerald Dragon *Jackalope August 8 Volcamel_Baby.png|Volcamel The following is now available: *Volcamel August 15 Rockodile_Baby.png|Rockodile The following is now available: *Rockodile August 19 Spruce Moose Baby.png|Spruce Moose The following is now available: *Spruce Moose August 22 Onyx Ox Baby.png|Onyx Ox The following is now available: *Onyx Ox August 27 Lightning Leopard Baby.png|Lightning Leopard Fire Glider Baby.png|Fire Glider Daredevil Baby.png|Daredevil Electric Enclave.png|Electric Enclave Big Electric Enclave.png|Big Electric Enclave Grand Electric Enclave.png|Grand Electric Enclave The following is now available: *Lightning Leopard *Fire Glider *Daredevil *Electric Enclave *Big Electric Enclave *Grand Electric Enclave August 29 Twilight Troll Baby.png|Twilight Troll The following is now available: *Twilight Troll |-| July= July 23 Aquatter_Baby.png|Aquatter Aurora_Pegasus_Baby.png|Aurora Pegasus Chameneon_Baby.png|Chameneon Chromadile_Baby.png|Chromadile Cosmic_Phoenix_Baby.png|Cosmic Phoenix Crystal_Unicorn_Baby.png|Crystal Unicorn Dream_Bat_Baby.png|Dream Bat Ember_Bear_Baby.png|Ember Bear Firefox_Baby.png|Firefox Frostfang_Baby.png|Frostfang Gargolem_Baby.png|Gargolem Glacial__Griffin_Baby.png|Glacial Griffin Hydro_Yak_Baby.png|Hydro Yak Iciclaw_Baby.png|Iciclaw Ocean_Owl_Baby.png|Ocean Owl Peamoth_Baby.png|Peamoth Planther_Baby.png|Planther Racmoon_Baby.png|Racmoon Rainguin_Baby.png|Rainguin Sea_Drake_Baby.png|Sea Drake Skyger_Baby.png|Skyger Turtisle_Baby.png|Turtisle The following is now available: *Aquatter *Aurora Pegasus *Chameneon *Chromadile *Cosmic Phoenix *Crystal Unicorn *Dream Bat *Ember Bear *Firefox *Frostfang *Gargolem *Glacial Griffin *Hydro Yak *Iciclaw *Ocean Owl *Peamoth *Planther *Racmoon *Rainguin *Sea Drake *Skyger *Turtisle Category:Browse